


I promise you, I will

by truthofmydreams



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthofmydreams/pseuds/truthofmydreams
Summary: An alternative take on the finale with a look into the future for Sam and Quinn & all the others too. Sam has a new girlfriend as they watch Rachel accept her award, she is also at the Schuester-Pillsbury home watching with them. Together they plan for their future.(Originally posted on ff.net)





	I promise you, I will

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea after watching an interview of Dianna said how she would have envisioned Quinn's ending.
> 
> This is my first time posting here and I have already posted this fic on ff net but found some mistakes after re-reading. I hope I fixed them all.
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language and I am only in my first semester of studying it to become an English teacher :P

„Did you guys know that Sam has a new girlfriend?" Tina asks the group as they are walking towards Rachel's New York City home.

Mercedes turns towards the actress and states „Yeah, he texted me. I think he actually wanted to send it to all of his contacts but probably messed it up."

In Lima, Ohio Sam is running around with the Schuester-Pillsbury children as Will, Emma and his girlfriend prepare snacks for Rachel's big night at the Tony's.

„Sam try not to break anything while you exhaust the children too much!", the red headed guidance counselor says before turning to the special guest next to her, „Thank you for helping with dinner, Quinn."  
„Oh it was no problem at all. It has been one of my new hobbies ever since Sam's mom taught me how to cook. She even gave me some of her family's secret recipes.", the blonde Yale graduate smiles at her former teacher.  
Sam comes up behind Quinn and kisses her cheek, „Don't tell my mom but her mac'n'cheese is the best!", he says only hearing the last part of the women's conversation.

Will turns towards the blonde couple, "How did you two get back together? We know that it has been a few months now but you never told us how it happened".  
"You remember how I went to community college during summer break to actually get a college degree in teaching after you named me coach of the Glee Club?", Sam asks Will, who just nods, "Well, turns out Quinn was home that summer but spent a lot of time in the library there and we ran into each other and from there on we just spent a lot of time together and when she graduated, she came back here and we decided to give things another shot."  
With a laugh Will claps Sam on the back, "It's nice to see Ken and Barbie back together again. Have you told the others anything yet?"

"They know that I have a girlfriend but they don't really know that it's Quinn.", Sam says as he looks at Quinn sitting in between Danny and his siblings telling them a story, "We wanna drop the bomb on them when they come home for the annual visit this summer and maybe we have some more news.", he winks and turns his back to Quinn to pull a box out of his pocket to show it to his former mentor and now friend. "You wanna propose?", the curly haired father says in a surprised whisper. "Yes, I want to keep the promise I made to her before Kurt's dad married Finn's mom."

Nodding, Will whispers back, "It's nice to see you all grown up and standing on your own two feet with a great future ahead of you."  
"Thank you. And thanks for being a big part in showing me the way there!", Sam says to which Will just nods.

Suddenly a little screams of joy could be heard from where Quinn sits with the kids. The two men turn towards them and see a pile of children with a mid twenties woman underneath them.  
"I will help her.", Sam says as he takes big steps towards the laughing group and lays down next to Quinn. As he does so the children start to attack him which only makes the laughter increase especially when Quinn jumps on top of him, too.  
With her head next to his, she kisses his cheek slightly and whispers a husky "I love you" into his ear.  
That makes the blonde glee club teacher smile as big as his face allows him to and he mouths the words back.

„I can't believe Rachel actually won that award. I mean we all knew she is crazy talented but wow.", Sam rambles to the grown ups after the award show ended.  
Sue smirks to herself as Coach Beiste claps her assistant coach on the back a little too hard, „I have a feeling that it either won't be her last award or we will see her and Finn plus their baby back here soon." The group nods at the football coaches' words.

A few hours later after Sam and Quinn stayed to help clean up the two are on their way home to Sam's small apartment close to William McKinley High School. „You sure you don't wanna stay at your mom's? I know that my apartment is rather small for the two of us."  
„Yes, I am sure. I just wanna spend time with you.", Quinn states from the passenger site of Sam's car while looking out of the window at the passing trees and houses.

As they sit on the three seat beaten up leather couch, Sam sits up as he is ready to pop the question. He takes his lovers hands and toys with the promise ring he gave her when they had been dating for only a few weeks, „Quinn, you know I love you and I have given you my word some time ago. I told you that I wanna be with you and I wanted you to be proud as you point out in the halls of high school saying 'That dude's my boyfriend'. Well, now I want you to tell people when you tell them about me 'That guy is my husband'. So Quinn, will you marry me?"  
The woman sits there staring at the ring her boyfriend is holding in his hands, „Are you insane? We have only been back together for a few months not even a year.", taking a deep breath, „You are crazy! But I guess I am crazy, too. Yes, Sam I will marry you."

Tears have pooled in both of their eyes as Sam slips the ring onto her finger, „I really thought you were gonna say no.", he says. Quinn laughs slightly and leans in to kiss her now finacée.

The first New Directions always meet up sometime in the end of August for a reunion, usually they just meet up for dinner at Breadstixx one evening and have a barbeque at one of the parents' house. This time though there weren't just the New Directions and their respectable partners but Finn and Rachel had their first child, a little girl named Grace, which Carole and Burt gladly babysat for the evening at Breadstixx but for the Barbeque she was there as it is at Rachel's and Finn's house which they bought just a few weeks before the baby was born. They decided to settle down close to their parents. The newest addition to the glee family is of course the center of attention.

„She is so adorable that I could just hold her all day.", Tina says while rocking the baby in her arms. Somewhere behind her Puck claps Mike's back, "Watch out, dude. You'll be the next baby daddy." The mentioned man just gulps as he looks at his wife with the baby in her arms, "Maybe. We will see.", he says to Puck, who just chokes on his beer. "You serious?" "Yeah, I mean why not? Our parents have been asking us about grandchildren ever since we got married and moved back so I could teach dance at McKinley and Tina could teach acting. We have a stable life and it feels like we are both ready for that.", Mike takes a sip of his beer as Puck tries to catch his breath again.

Sam comes to stand beside them, "Q and I have talked about kids of our own, too."

"Dude, you are not even married yet. Aren't you thinking a few steps too far ahead?", Puck says as he looks over at the women with the baby again. "You never know what the future might hold!", Sam counters with a smirk to which the Jew just shrugs his shoulders and walks over to the grill where Finn is flipping burgers.

Brittany jumps into the garden in a happy mood straight towards little Grace, "I have a big, big surprise for you Mini-Rachel!" "Brittany! She is not a Mini-Me!", Rachel squeaks at the former Cheerio. "But I think she will be and because of that I got her a pink unicorn that way she will always remember me and how cool her Aunty BrittBritt is. Wheel it in now Artie!", Brittany yells towards the entrance from where a plush, pink stuffed unicorn comes with Artie underneath and Santana pushing him, "Oh why did I have to run into you?", the filmmaker speaks with a muffled voice.

"Quit is Wheels, you asked if you could help us carry some of the stuff from our car! That's what you get for being nice.", Santana says while walking over to her wife before looking at the baby, "Hey squirt. I am Aunty Tana and you will love me the most because I will teach you all about getting away from your annoying mother and clumsy Frankenteen-Father."

"I really missed you Santana.", Rachel says, ignoring the Latina's words.

The two former roommates hug and giggle as Brittany leans closer to the baby girl again, "Don't listen to her, I am gonna be your favorite. I have seen it in the future."

Sam and Quinn have slowly separated from the group to discuss when they should break their big new. So far they have only told their families and Will and Emma, because they wanted to do it on person with everyone else. "Should we do it now? I don't think I can hold it in any longer.", Sam says fiddling with Quinn's hands in his. She leans closer and softly kisses her fiancee in her way of saying yes. "Okay, let's do this."

The two of them walk back towards their group of friends, "Guys, we have some news.", Sam says before looking at Quinn, telling her through his eyes that she should tell everyone.  
"We have found an apartment for the two of us and we will move there next month. We would appreciate it if some of you guys could help us move and set up the furniture." The group just nods, waiting for Quinn to finish, "And we are also going to get married next spring.", Quinn says really fast in excitement.

The first one to react is Brittany, jumping towards the couple while saying, "Do I need to get another unicorn? Because I totally can. All of your kids will get one."

"Britt, I am not pregnant!", Quinn says embracing her blonde friend. "But someday you will be and then I am gonna buy that unicorn." "We wouldn't want it any other way.", Quinn says giggling in Brittany's embrace.

"I think I can speak for the all of us when I say that we are happy for the two of you and we kinda all saw it coming sooner than later.", Mercedes says while the engaged couple was hugged by everyone.

Rachel picks up her baby, "See, little babygirl, Barbie and Ken are finally getting their happy ending!", which just makes the whole group laugh as they remember the nickname the brunette diva gave them.

The wedding happened two years ago and now Sam drove a very pregnant Quinn to the closest hospital. "I cannot believe that it is happening now it is way too early.", Quinn says while taking deep breaths. "You know the doctors said that twins come a few weeks earlier most of the time."

"Did you imagine our life to end like this?", Sam says as he holds his son in his arms while Quinn holds their daughter. "I thought we would live in Connecticut instead of Lima but most of it came true.", the mother of newborn twins says smiling at her husband. "I am glad then.", Sam sits down on the bed gently while leaning in to kiss Quinn, "I love you and I am thankful for everything that we have and how our lives have turned out so far."


End file.
